Fireplace
by angstwrit3
Summary: One-shot. Harry was there when Ginny needs him. Merry Christmas to all!


Fireplace  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Don't sue me, I don't have any money. I already spent it all on phonecards.   
  
Notes: Oh yeah, don't you just love Christmas? The cold weather, the plastic Christmas tree (because we're ecologically friendly), last but not the least, THE GIFTS!!!!!!!! Oh, geez... I think I should stop writing stories, because all this mushy stuff never came true in my life anyways. Ok, on to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A boy with messy raven hair and round glasses sat down on the comfy couch of the Gryffindor common room. He stared at the blazing fire in the fireplace. This is the first Christmas without Sirius, Harry Potter felt that hollow feeling in his stomach. He already took the fact that Sirius died an honorary death and that his godfather and parents wouldn't like it if they saw him moping around for them. But right now, he's moping around for a certain girl.   
  
Harry's thoughts was disrupted when the common room's door was shut VERY loudly. It was followed by a girl's frustrated scream.   
  
"THAT JERK!!!!!!" A red-haired girl screamed at no one. "He thinks he's Mr. Hot-Stuff. Breaking up with me in front of the whole school!"  
  
"Ginny, is there a problem?" Harry asked looking at her tear-streakened face. She looked so vulnerable, and so beautiful.  
  
"Harry! I didn't know you were there." Ginny said with her face pink. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I'll just go upstairs."  
  
"Nope, you didn't disturbed me." Harry said. "Here, sit with me. It's awfully lonely here when everyone is downstairs having their winter feast."  
  
"Ok, Harry." Ginny said sitting down on the couch and staring at the fireplace.   
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Harry said, moving closer to her. "You seem frustrated at someone."  
  
Ginny burst into tears again. Unconsciously, Harry put his arms around her, he was trying to comfort her.  
  
"John *sob* b-broke up w-with m-me," Ginny said between sobs. "I-I really t-thought we w-were m-meant f-for each other."   
  
  
  
"He didn't know what he just gave up." Harry said comfortingly, "He's an idiot."  
  
"And t-that's not all, h-he b-broke up w-with me in front of everyone," Ginny sobbed. "And on C-christmas, too!"  
  
"It's ok, Ginny." Harry said, summoning a glass of water he gave it to Ginny. She drank it all.  
  
"This is my 7th boyfriend, and they always break up with me." Ginny said, obviously more calm now. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!  
  
"Maybe it's because you are rushing yourself," Harry said.  
  
"I want to know how true love feels," Ginny said staring at the fireplace. "I want to know what my mom felt when she married Dad. I want to know what Hermione feeels when she's with Ron."  
  
"Ginny, you're still young. You have many years to come, don't rush yourself." Harry said, looking at the girl beside him. She looked so beautiful, the fireplace gave her red-hair golden flecks. She was not that obsessed little girl back in second year. She has emerged into a pretty young lady.   
  
"This is all your fault," Ginny said breaking the deafening silence.  
  
"What?" Harry said looking at the girl with disbelief. How can it be his fault? Did he do anything to hurt her?   
  
"I said, 'this is all your fault'" Ginny said, still looking at the fireplace.   
  
"Why?" Harry said, he's really confused now.   
  
"Well, if you weren't doting on your darling Cho, maybe we could've been together." Ginny said. She stood up and walked to the Christmas tree and played with the ornaments.  
  
"Umm... Who said I was doting on Cho?" Harry said defensively. His eyes are still wide with disbelief.  
  
"No one," Ginny said nonchalantly, she looked at the common room clock. It's five minutes to 12:00 AM.   
  
"But I thought you already got over me?" Harry said walking towards her.  
  
"I got over the silly little crush," Ginny said facing him. And Harry saw that there was no tears. She's trying to be brave, and if this was Cho, Harry would bet a galleon that she would be crying right now.  
  
Harry finally saw what Ginny meant, and his heart skipped a beat. How many times did he felt the pinch on his heart everytime he hears that Ginny is going out with some bloke? He shouldn't have worried, because...  
  
"Harry, I have gotten over the crush. The feeling went a wee bit stronger," Ginny said, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Ginny..." Harry said, when an idea hit him. He summoned the mistletoe to go above him. "Look a mistletoe."  
  
Ginny looked up at him, and he gently kissed her lips. Harry felt joy for the first time this year. That he bent again for a longer kiss, as if on cue the common room clock's small hand turned to twelve. When they finally broke the kiss, they heard the Gryffindors, all cramped at the small portrait hole, shout with glee. Ron was the first one to climb in and he just shook his head with laughter, Hermione walked up to him and kissed him. The Gryffindors, after they all went inside, all clapped. Some are stomping their foot, some are whistling.All were thinking: At last!!! They finally hooked up.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry." Ginny said looking into his green eyes.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ginny." Harry answered back, then he hugged the red-head.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crappy story, ain't it? Anyways, thank you for reviewing. I wrote one because I don't want Harry to end up with Luna. (No offense for Luna/Harry shippers out there) I'm going to cry if that ever happened..  
  
Please Review!! Thanks 


End file.
